


Pokemon Ash and the egg

by PokemonFan915



Series: Pokemon Kanto adventures [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today we see our two friends go into route 3 of which then get an unexpected suprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Ash and the egg

Today we see our friends go into route 3 and set there hopes on Mt moon.

"Hey Brock is this the way to route 3" Ash asks "yer I checked before we left and also I brought a map just in case" Brock replies confidently.

As the two continou to walk through route 3 they are stopped by someone in a lab coat and then "Hey are you Ash Ketchum" Ash responds confused "yer why who asks" as the man explains it turns out he is one of Proffesor Oaks assistants and that he has a suprise for Ash.

"I have been sent here by Oak himself so I can give you this gift" and as Ash opens the gift it turns out it is a Pokemon egg "Hey are you sure the Professor it is just that I have just started out on my journey and that I dont fell like I am ready for something this important" Ash responds worried.

"Hey Ash he would'nt have given it too you if he wasent sure and you getting it now must show that you are ready also you have proven enough by getting your first gym bage in just under a week" Brock says to encourage Ash "Yer your right I wont let any harm come to this egg even if my life depends on it" Ash says.

As they set away leaving a new friend behind the two only think what suprise lays in the egg, As the get into their sleeping bags in their tent the pair only think about what has happend so far.

"Brock I was wondering if I could ask you something" Ash Asks "Yer sure" Brock responds "how many Pokemon do you think is out there because If there is loads that means I can make a load of new friends" as Brock stares upwoulds he gives a smiling look.

"I belive that there are loads of Pokemon out there too it is just that we need to continou to do what we belive in which is to become great Pokemon trainers then we might just meet them all" and as the two stare at each other happily then fall asleep Ash only thinks what kind of trainer will he be in the future which he soon says to himself "Lets leave that thought for another time and when it does come I will have my friends beside me".

As the two friends sleep under the night sky next to Mt Moon both dream about the great adventures they can have.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this one is kind of short also that I havent posted in a while I had trouble thinking of an idea for this story.


End file.
